The Freedom of Stealing
by Dark Angelx3
Summary: Inuyasha is after the notorious theif by the name of Akiko, and is losing hope in ever catching her and the hope that the only woman he loved will ever come home. Now Inuyasha has mixed feelings for Akiko and wonders if he can ever continue with his case.


**Okay Guys, here it is! A new story that comes in chapters!! YAY!!  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and more chapters will soon come!**

**The Freedom of Stealing**

**Chapter 1: A Long Day**

She jumped across the rooftops, laughing victoriously, as the police force quickly fell behind. She smirked as she looked back at her pursuers before she gracefully jumped down into an alleyway and smiled as she leaned against the brick wall, while she watched the ignorant cops pass by her, and she pulled out a sparkling diamond and lightly pressed her lips to it. "Beautiful, how you are going to help me so." She started walking down the alley, back to her hideout, as she lightly tossed the jewel while whistling a happy tune. Her eyes marveled at the sparkling diamond and she slipped the prize into her pocket. "You're not getting away this time Akiko!" The woman almost purred as she turned around. "Inuyasha, it's been awhile love!" She playfully smiled at him and slowly made her way over to him. "When did I see my precious puppy last? China? Or was it Berlin?" She placed a finger to her lips as she pondered. "Akiko stop wasting time! Now give me the diamond!" She laughed and jumped into the darkness. "I will put you behind bars! Just you wait!"

He heard her laugh once more and he started looking in every direction for her. His body froze as he felt two arms wrap around his waist, and soft lips brush against the back of his neck. "Another time, love. Another time." She quickly tweaked one of his silky dog ears, before jumping back into of the shade of night. Inuyasha sighed deeply as he felt a sense of defeat. "Why is it so hard to catch her?!" He growled deeply with frustration and a glint of green caught his attention. Inuyasha walked over to a small green gem, picking it up, letting it roll in the palm of his hand, and looked back up into the darkness of the alley. "She is simply amazing." He pocketed the small jewel and started making his way back to HQ.

Akiko pulled off her mask to cool down, and she quietly made her way over to the ledge, to watch her handsome hanyou play with her small token. She started to lightly tug at her black curls, smiling brightly at the hanyou below. "I just love that man." She giggled lightly as she looked up into the night sky, trying to search for the stars. "I can't wait to go home again, so I can see the untouchable treasures once again." She sighed as she looked down at the ground, tying the mask back onto her face, she looked up at the sky once more. "I'll see you soon. I'll make sure of it." She scanned the sky once more, and she sighed deeply before running off to her hideout.

Inuyasha leaned back into his chair as he tried to collect his thoughts. He threw his feet onto his desk and held the jewel up into the morning's light, watching the gem sparkle green. He felt his ears start to twitch with pure aggravation and he growled loudly with frustration. "Why can't I find her?!" He slammed his fist down on his desk, as he tightly clenched his teeth together. "Inuyasha, you should really control that temper!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the small diamond. "I'm just under a lot of pressure Kikyo!" The woman rolled her eyes and sat down on his desk. "Is it because of that thief Inuyasha? You should just give up on this case. No one can catch her so what makes you think that you can?" Inuyasha growled and turned his back to her. "Well are we still on for tonight?" "Yeah, whatever Kikyo." He waved the woman out of his office and heard her mumble silently to herself. "I can barely stand that woman." He looked back at the gem and simply smiled. "She amazes me yet." He held it up to the light once more, and his eyes widen at the sight of words. He quickly dropped the jewel and ran out of his office and then out of the building. The green diamond rolled onto the floor, as the light hit it, showing the world its secret message: _"See ya at the Shikon Museum tonight, Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi."_

Akiko gracefully landed next to the ruby, and she felt a smile tug at her lips. "You'll soon be mine darling." She pulled out a small remote and with a click she shut down the security system. Akiko smiled as removed the glass casing and gently removed the ruby from its velveted bed. "You are gorgeous!" Akiko pocketed it and slowly started walking out the back door of the museum. "Loved the note Akiko, but it does make me wonder on why you left it." Akiko smiled and turned around to face the beautiful officer. "Why it's no fun without a little chase Inuyasha!" Inuyasha watched her soft lips to tremble as she leaned over, placing her hands on her legs, showing off her cleavage. "Now is the puppy going to chase the little bad kitten, or is he going to stay behind on the porch?" Inuyasha growled in defense and started the chase, causing Akiko to smile as she climbed up the fire escapes, and laughed loudly as she heard Inuyasha's nails scrape the building's walls.

Inuyasha watched with intensity on how the quickly the woman ran across the rooftops. _'She is so fast! Even faster then me.' _He watched her body move with agility and grace, and then came to a halt as she did. She turned to face him, a playful smirk on her face, and Inuyasha found himself starting to examine her. Round perky breasts, a nice flat stomach, and amazing curves. She was a beautiful woman. Akiko started to run again and Inuyasha found himself standing still to just watch her. Akiko turned around, flipping her raven black hair, and Inuyasha felt his heart thump. Those sparkling brown eyes that held mischief, determination, and fun. It made him blush and causing him to want her. She smiled at him and added a playfully wink, before jumping down into an alley. Inuyasha felt his heart race uncontrollably while his face was burning up. "Do I actually want her?" He started walking home, trying to sort out his thoughts, and he scoffed lightly. "I can't believe that I'm attracted to her..."

Akiko slowly slid down the wall, as she felt her heart race. It was speeding uncontrollably and her cheeks were hot to the touch. She ripped her mask off and pulled back her hair. "That Inuyasha..." She took deep breaths as she tried to control her racing heart. "You're getting to comfortable Akiko." The woman turned her attention to her visitor and tightly clenched her fists. "It's not like he is going to catch me Naraku! At least let me have a small amount of fun!" He bent down, his nose touching hers, and Akiko scowled with pure disgust. "Don't touch me! You're so disgusting!" She watched him nastily smirk and felt her chest heave as he began to rub her cheek. "You'll come to love me or your home, your family, and your precious hanyou will disappear."

Akiko sighed deeply, as she tied her mask over her eyes, and she regretfully looked back at Naraku. "Which one is next?" Naraku smiled and gently patted her head. "Just one more here and then we will leave for Paris." She held her head low as she handed him the ruby. "Where is it located?" He smirked and pulled her face up to meet his, making sure to hold her gaze. "Takahashi Manor." "I can't do that! Please! Not that one Naraku! Please don't make me do this to him! Please!" "Akiko you know where I stand! Do it or you will lose everything!" She pulled away from him, tightly clenching her fist, and closing her eyes. Naraku smirked as she watched her obey his command, and her anger take hold of her. "You can't miss it. It's a giant white diamond with a fang in the middle of it." She heard him walk off and she turned around, punching the wall behind her. "Damn him!" This was going to be the hardest job of her life, and with a deep sigh and a tear running down her cheek; she started walking back to her hideout, to start making her plans. "I have to do this or he will die..."

Inuyasha walked into his house and was quickly greeted by his his mother. "Inuyasha!" He gently smiled and waved at her. "I'm going to head on to bed Mom. I'm not feeling to hot right now." She kissed his cheek and gave him a small hug. "Inuyasha, before you go on to your room, your father wishes to speak with you." Inuyasha groaned loudly and nodded his head, as he started up the marble staircase. "He's going to fuss at me yet again. That's all he does anymore." He walked up the North wing, to his father's private study, and looked up at the hall. The hall consisted of mixtures of purple, gold, and red, while their family crest rested on a banner high above. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the giant white dog painted on the ceiling. The Takahashi family consisted of all pure blood dog demons that controlled the Western lands and skies. If any demon tried to take control of the lands, the giant dogs made sure to kill them, and any that stood with them, on the spot. Inuyasha stood in front of the wooden doors, and sighed deeply as he turned the handle. Inuyasha walked into the large room and took a seat in the chair in front of his father's desk. "Inuyasha we have a problem we need to discuss." Inuyasha sighed and leaned back into the chair, rolling his golden eyes.

"Before you start chewing me out, I would like to tell you on why no one can catch Akiko. She has to be a charmer or something. That's why no one can catch her." InuTaisho raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "So you're saying that no one can catch her because she is amazingly beautiful? Wow Inuyasha, no one would ever think of something that genius!" Inuyasha growled deeply and rolled his eyes once more. "I know you think that you are here for me to fuss at, but I want to apologize to you for being so hard on you and for an old man's ignorance." Inuyasha started to smile lightly and he crossed his arms. "What is it that you wanted?" "Akiko is planning to steal the Takahashi diamond." Inuyasha quickly stood up, knocking his chair over, and stared hard at his father. "How do you know that!?" InuTaisho sighed and faced the hot coals of the fireplace. "I've realized that she has been going after the world famous diamonds, and she has been going after the least valuable to the most valuable. Inuyasha, our diamond is the most valuable one." Inuyasha growled deeply and slammed a fist to the wall.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" InuTaisho lightly smiled and pushed a bookcase out of his way. "I'm hoping that she will wait a few months to plan and sort out her thoughts before she tries to steal it, and if she does that...We may have a chance to catch her." Inuyasha shook his head and looked back at his father. "But anyways, I have important matters to attend to." Inuyasha watched him disappear behind the bookcase and he growled deeply once more. "Damn that Akiko!"

Kikyo mumbled a string of curses as she walked home in the night's cold air. "I'm going to kill that Inuyasha!" She hugged her arms, trying to warm herself up, and she sighed deeply as she walked into her apartment. Alone. Kikyo rolled her eyes as she threw her stuff on the table next to her, and she decided not to call and chew him out yet. She could always do that next time she saw him. She plopped down on her couch and flipped on the television. She flipped through the channels and stopped at the news channel as she saw Inuyasha give the reporters an interview about his chase with Akiko, and how close they were to really catching her. "That's all he cares about anymore. Just finishing that damn case and putting that stupid whore behind bars." Kikyo rolled her eyes and flipped to another channel, as she held her cell phone close to her, hoping that Inuyasha would at least call and give her some lame excuse on why he missed dinner.

Inuyasha stuck his hands in his pockets and he tried to clear his very troubled mind. "Where is she hiding at? Where are you Akiko?" He started walking through the West wing of the house, trying to clear his mind, running into his door, causing him to growl again. "Why are you closed?! Damn it!" He slammed his door open, making sure to slam it behind him, and he fall back on his bed. "I'm tired of all this Akiko crap! It's driving me insane!" He turned to his side and smiled at the picture sitting on his nightstand. "Wish you were here Kagome...I wish you were here." He let his eyes linger on her smiling face and he drifted off to sleep, as he held the picture close to him.

Akiko looked up at her dull ceiling and she hated that she had to do this to Inuyasha. She shook her head and laid it on her table. "I'm so tired of all this stealing..." Akiko sighed deeply and slowly walked into her living room. "Why did he have to pick that diamond? Out of all the diamonds in the world, why that one?" She looked over at her calender and sighed deeply. "I have at least two or three weeks to sort everything out..." She ran her fingers through her hair and she shook her head. "Maybe by then I'll be able to steal the diamond..." She sighed heavily and walked into her room and fell back onto her bed. "I just wish all this was over...I'm so tired of doing all of Naraku's dirty work, and then me feeling so miserable about everything." She turned to her side and smiled at the picture sitting on her nightstand. "I was so happy in those days..." She yawned and then grabbed her blankets, pulling them over her, and then quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

**A Couple of Weeks Later**

Inuyasha laid back on his bed while he threw a tennis ball up in the air, and then catch just to repeat the same thing. He was growing bored and anxious at the same time, but he didn't have anything else to do besides just wait and lay around. "I'm so damn bored of all this!" He threw the ball across the room, and looked over at the picture sitting beside him. "Kagome..." He shook his head, sighing deeply, and then he looked out the window. "Kagome, why can't you come back home? Why can't you come back to me?" He stood up and walked out of the room, deciding to go and look at something. He walked down the long hallway, and stopped at a white door. He let his fingers trace the door and slowly opened the door. As he stepped into the room, he was quickly hit by the scent of strawberries and he sighed deeply as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Inuyasha smiled as he remembered the day Kagome moved in with him. Kagome was five when she lost her mother and brother, and it was Mrs. Higurashi's last wishes for Kagome to live with the Takahashi family.

The day Kagome moved in, was the day Inuyasha and Kagome were inseparable. They always made sure to stick together and to make sure that each other was happy. As the two got older and moved into their high school years, they found out that they were in love, and their was one person who wanted to end that relationship. Inuyasha placed his head in his hands and growled deeply. "I was the one who chased her away...I was the one who broke her heart." Inuyasha looked out the large window and smiled. Kagome got the best view of the back yard. From her window you could see the gardens, the pool, and the pond. "She deserves nothing but the best, and I wish that I was it." He walked out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him, and started walking downstairs.

The sun hit her cheeks as she walked up the steps to the Takahashi manor, causing her to smile brightly. She felt a sense of relief and happiness enter her very soul, as she stood in front of the Manor's large doors. She had missed her home the past couple of years, and now she finally got to come back. She slowly opened the doors, a bright smile on her face, and she put her bags down inside the beautiful foyer. She looked around and sighed happily, knowing that nothing changed in her absence. "It feels so wonderful to be back home..." She took a deep breath then exhaling it. "Even the smell of lavander hasn't changed." She turned to shut the door behind her and as she turned around, her eyes widen in shock. She felt her body quiver and shake from sorrow and happiness, but the anger and sadness still lay in her beating heart. She hated but loved him at the same time, and she felt tears gently flow from her angelic face.

Her eyes met his bright and soul warming amber eyes, and her heart started to thump wildly. She brought a clenched fist over her heart and held her head low. She heard his footsteps become quicker and louder as he progressed towards her, and she gritted her teeth to the sound. She felt his hand on her shoulder and it caused her body to tense automatically. "You're finally home..." Inuyasha felt his mind struggle to say her name, and as badly as he wanted to, he enjoyed the silence that enveloped them. He listened to the wild beating of her heart, the gentle breathes escaping her, and the sound of her tears. He smiled at the thought of her tears of happiness, but the soon his world was tore apart by the angry fist that landed across his cheek.

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I CAME BACK TO SEE YOU?!" Inuyasha placed a hand to his cheek and growled in response as he looked up into her firece eyes. "I STILL HAVEN'T FORGOT WHAT YOU DONE TO ME INUYASHA! IT STILL HURTS TO KNOW THAT YOU EVEN DARED TO DO SOMETHING SO IDIOTIC!" Inuyasha stood up, taking back his place in front of her, growling the entire time. "THAT STILL GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO HIT ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVEN MISSED SOMEONE AS VIOLENT AND AS BITCHY AS YOU ARE!" Inuyasha quickly regretted the words that escaped his lips, and his eyes widen in fear. He saw that same smirk that always frightened him, but at the same time it made him glad that she was here to give it to him. "Is that how you really feel Inuyasha?" He gulped loudly and looked at the floor, a sigh escaping his lips. "No...I've been worrying about you and missing you since the day you left. You were my entire world, my heart and soul, and I still can't forgive myself for what I done to you..." He looked back up into her eyes and he noticed the look of pain deep inside of her orbs. "Inuyasha..." He cupped her cheek and lightly kissed her forehead. "Please don't say anything...I'm just glad to finally have you back...Kagome..."


End file.
